thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Barren
Name: Amber Mae Barren Gender: Female District: District 2 Age: 16 Weapon: Amber’s parents forced her to go to a career school where she learned to throw knives and fight with a dagger. Appearance: She is very confident in what she looks like. Amber is short at 5’ 5”, but she is able to get a good amount of food and weighs 110 lbs. Her hair is in a pixie (short) style cut and is dyed purple. Her eyes are dark blue and she loves to wear jewelry that matches her favorite sweaters that she wears everyday. Strengths/skills: The most useful things that amber will have in the games are her throwing knives and dagger fighting skills. She also knows some things about trap setting, but not much. Weakness(es): Amber has many weaknesses. She has never swam a day in her life, so a water a arena would be really bad for her. Strength is not her best asset either, so hand to hand combat would also be bad. She is not good at working together with people who don’t see things the way she does. She just thinks it slows down what she wants to get done. Personality: She has a very different personality for a career. Amber never really wanted to be in the games. She didn’t want to go to career training school either. She just wants to be a normal teenage girl of Panem and not a trained assassin. Even though she is not a normal career, she is selfish and doesn’t like working with others. Hey, no one’s perfect. Backstory/History: Amber has always hated her parents. They never let her do anything she wanted. As an only child, she was their only child to boss around. They sent her to a junior carrier school when she was 12 and has been training since. She didn’t ever try to train until she was 14. That was when she met Ethen. They immediately made a connection over the face that they both had purple hair. The became friends and Amber started to actually to do good in training. She learned to throw knifes and fight with a dagger. She became happier and enjoyed he life a lot more because of him. Ethen really changed her for the better. At some times, she did want to think of him as more than friend, but that might have messes up their amazing friend ship, and that would be the worst possible thing. Interview Angle: Her interview strategy would be to make the audience love her. She would tell jokes and get as many sponsors as she could, but would also be so sweet and innocent so that she would seem like no threat at all. Bloodbath Strategy: Amber would try to get a backpack or a decent item if it was easy to get to. If not, she would just sprint into the arena. Games Strategy: After the bloodbath, Amber would find a good place to set a few traps. If she had a dagger, a ground hiding spot would be best, and if she had throwing knives, she could hide anywhere. Amber might actually kill something if it meant life or death, but not just randomly killing for the fun of it. Token: Her token would be a cross earring that Ethen had given her for her 15th birthday. It helps her try harder and remember where she came from. Fears: Amber is pretty fearless. She has always been afraid of being helpless. She likes to be in control of everything. Alliance: Amber would probably end up in an alliance, but I don’t know if it would be with the careers. She might just end up going with a group of people she came to trust from training in the capitol or something. Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:NerdyArtist267's Tributes Category:District 2 Category:Females Category:Career Tribute